


Go away, I'm fine

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Sickfic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He spends the next half an hour wondering if he had picked up a new virus from some bizarre ancient artefact he may of happened to touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go away, I'm fine

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh, I don't have a beta reader, for a few reasons I'm trying to improve my writing and I change so much from the final draft to publishing it sometimes. Also I have to admit this one did end abruptly just wasn't sure what else to say

It starts out as cough; just a little one, no biggie. He was used to a bit of side effects when entering new atmospheres, it happened to everyone, sneeze here and there when they come in contact with a dusty room or a strange flower. But then that cough starts to get worse, and he starts to sniffle and sneeze, then he shakes and gets cold then warm then back to cold. Cybernetic enhancements or not when he gets sick he gets sick, not that much of a big deal so why is everyone else making it one?

Starts of with Groot; the giant creature after being with him for so long always had an eye for when something was wrong with Rocket, always knew when to step in to a fight he knew he was making a mistake with or when to step aside to continue said fight. Groot's fight, flight or freeze senses came in handy quite a bit and it was just that they had been partners for almost five years now that Rocket is lucky he is involved in those senses. Especially for the explosions. 

"I am Groot?" asks Groot, a frown was sitting on the wooden creatures face. 

"I'm fine you idiot, just a bit sniffly from that field we went through earlier" replied Rocket field stripping his gun, he can't help but sniffle again. 

"I am Groot?" asked Groot still concerned. 

"No it's not you, I'm fine alright" responded Rocket rolling his eyes,

"I am Gr-" began Groot,

"No, do not make a big deal, I'm fine" said Rocket giving up on what he was doing, he got up and quick walked away. Go see what Quill was doing; it had to be better than arguing with a tree.

 

He's heard liquor isn't a good idea for a cold but right now they had just had another mission completed, another job well done in their books, minimal casualties when saving an entire moon. These things happen, lets not get over excited about it. One of the reasons though Rocket decided to come instead of going home and nurturing the head ache that was blossoming in his skull was because a certain assassin that never ever joins them for drinks it coming out with them, Rocket has never seen Gamora drink and he wants to challenge her and Quill to a few drinking games. Because of two things, one Gamora's enhancements had placed on her probably meant that she could hold her liquor and two was that Quill could not. 

Peter probably didn't even think about all the times that guy messed around with Gamora, but of course Rocket does, he used to spotting things now one else sees. One of his best and worst qualities.

"Let us drink to the second moon of quadrant 7-5 -" began Drax but was cut off by Quills hand,

"Lets drink to a job well done" said Quill holding up his drink, everyone held their drinks up and took a swig, the blaring music changes from one song to another and Quills face changes. 

"Oh! I know this one, who wants to join?" asked Peter; Groot gives a grin and stands up with him, Quill shrugs and rushes over to the dance floor. Groot follows behind and Rocket pretends not to see the worried look Groot sent his way, he's not that sick anyway, he just needs to get rid of this headache!

He drains the rest of the drink in a few minutes; Drax offers to go and get more when they've all finished theirs and Rocket tells him to order two for him, now it's just Gamora and Rocket. Which is a first because besides the occasional hey your my team mate nice work they don't really talk, like at all, Gamora has her thing and Rocket has his. That's the way it's worked, so when Gamora asks him something after the one millionth time he has tried to rub this headache away he is a bit surprised. 

"What?" asks Rocket;

"I said are you okay?" responded Gamora frowning slightly,

"Fricken fabulous, I just have this killer headache" replied Rocket watching Groot try and dance. 

"Are you getting sick?" asked Gamora, 

"No! I'm not fucking getting sick, it's just a headache, I get them all the time" snapped Rocket. Oops, probably not the best idea,

"I was just being concerned" said Gamora leaning away from him, well there goes them being friends for the next week at least. They were back to hello, goodbye, get out of my stuff, and nice work but in the stating the obvious kind of way that admits that Rocket is smart but doesn't give him any proper credit. Woohoo.

"You know what, I think I'm gunna head back to the ship" said Rocket getting up,

"What about your drinks?" asked Gamora,

"I'll grab them on the way out" replied Rocket over his shoulder. He passes Drax who is holding a few drinks; he takes them both and has downed them by the time he gets to the bar, he lazily tossed them on careful not to shatter them but not enough to see if they will fall off eventually. He stumbles out of the place and tries to remember where they parked the ship; if this was a eighties sitcom Quill always talked about then this situation of where is the ship would be funny, but it's not and Rocket is a bit turned around. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembers that he installed a tracking system on the ship; all he has to do it follow the rhythmic beeps to the ship and he is home free, that is of course if the world would stop spinning. 

Twenty five minutes later, ten times he bumps into people, six times he almost gets in a fight and three times he falls over to get to the ship that had been parked around the corner from the bar. The side hatch to the ship opens up and Rocket stumbles in; he doesn't bother changing from his clothes and passes out immediately on his bed. 

He wakes at some point during the night only to find himself covered in sheets, he lifts them off his head and throws up instantly on the covers. He wants to get up and change but a chill runs through his body and he finds himself falling asleep once again.

 

"Hey rocket, wake up buddy" says Quill, he's pretty sure that's him. Unless Drax has started calling Rocket by his name he doesn't think so;

"Fuck off" mumbles Rocket, he tries his best to say but it comes out as a wheezy cough. 

"Yeah he is definitely sick" said Peter turning away to talk to his crew; he hears an I told you so in the form of I am Groot but he doesn't care all he wants to do is roll over and sleep some more, but instead he feels someone tapping at his shoulder. 

"Come on buddy, hope up, you gotta take a shower" said Quill; it isn't until the word shower is mentioned that Rocket can feel his mattered fur sticking to the side of his face even more than usual after sleeping, he has fucking puked on himself, great. Add that to the list of things he didn't know he didn't want to do ever but has, it's a considerably long list seeing as he didn't want to do those things. 

"Piss off" mumbled Rocket again, second times a charm for telling your friends to go away,

"No, come on, gotta go have a shower, Groot will carry you how bout that?" asked Quill, apparently not... Though he didn't protest when Groots arms wrapped around him and pulled him over to his chest; he kept his eyes close and nuzzled into his friends branches, it was still so cold. The trip to the showers was short, he was placed onto the cool tile and given time to adjust to be upright again. 

He spends the next half an hour wondering if he had picked up a new virus from some bizarre ancient artefact he may of happened to touch; when he is forced back into his newly cleaned bed Quill insists on shoving a thermo-thingy in his mouth to take his temperature, he wants to spit it out but knows it will just take longer if he fights.

"Ha! I knew it" says Quill taking out the thermometer; 

"I am Groot?" said his plant friend questionably,

"No it's not bad, Rocket here has something on earth which is referred to as the common cold" said Quill. 

"Fricking fabulous, can you let me sleep now?" responded Rocket,

"Which he got from saving an earth child from being hit" continued Peter,

"I thought we agreed that never happened" mumbled Rocket trying to shut out the others by closing his eyes,

"No wait don't fall asleep, take these two things then you can" replied Peter handing him a glass and two white pill shaped objects. Rocket took less than three seconds to valve his pros and cons before swallowing them both and downing the water. 

"Now fuck off" he said turning away from his team members, especially Quill. He would not give him the satisfaction of being sick around him instead he would just sleep it off an by pass all of the teasing, even though he was sure to hear about it when he is better.

Hopefully he would need to get up later; when everyone was asleep Rocket was going to wipe his germs on everything they loved, then an escape plan from there. He just needed sleep at the moment, a vomit less sleep that is.


End file.
